Sing Your Sorrows
by MermaidMetanoia
Summary: Kota has been deaf all her life. She wishes she could hear and speak normally, but that's never been an option for her, so she deals. Kind of. After moving to Forks, Kota meets Paul and her life is no longer so... well, boring. Actually, it becomes filled with mythical creatures... but who's side does she choose? Paul/OC
1. Prosthetic Love

**Prosthetic Love**

 _In the dark I thought I saw you_

 _Or it was nothing at all_

 _Of everyone I ever knew_

 _I'm giving it all to you_

 _I'm asking everything in return_

 _And I have nothing left to lose_

 _I'll get it back through you_

* * *

I blow a bubble with my gum as I walk through the gas station; the only thing on my mind being a cherry slushie. I'm still in my beach attire, a swimsuit with a simple coverup that's starting to get imprints from my wet bathing suit underneath. Particularly in the boob and butt region, but that's just an unnecessary detail.

We just moved here about a week ago, so I'm still finding my way around the town and the reservation. I had gone down to First Beach earlier, so the family-owned gas station was the nearest option to get my slushie fix, as it would take too long (since I have zero patience) to get to Forks.

I can feel my flip flops slap against my feet as I walk, not really paying attention to anything around me, which isn't unusual.

I feel a bubble of excitement when the slushie machine comes into view, and quicken my pace.

I quickly grab a large cup- overestimating what my stomach can handle- and pull the lever, watching as the frozen goodness pours into the cup.

I quickly grab a straw and take a sip, not caring if the attendant sees me. I turn around to the other counter to grab a lid when I run right into someone.

The slushie goes flying, all over me and the guy I ran into. I can see his hands start to shake while I just watch in horror as the bright red liquid drips down his shirt.

I slowly tilt my head up and up and up until I finally get to the guys face. He's not even looking at me, but at himself in disbelief. I get worried when his hands start shaking even more, and I can see his lips moving so I know he's saying something, but it's too fast for me to read his lips and his face is just the tiniest bit angled.

I take a step back, and finally get a good look at him. He's tan and has short cropped black hair. He has a very prominent jawline, and high cheekbones, but his face is rough. His nose is a little crooked, like it'd been broken, and he has a scar next to his right eye, but without those things he'd be too pretty. The flaws in his face just add to his attractiveness, so I don't even see them as flaws.

I can't see his eyes, but from what I can see of his face and tall, buff (but not too buff) body, he is hot as hell.

And I just got my slushie all over him.

I'm staring at the tattoo creeping out the sleeve of his white t-shirt in a daze when suddenly he starts gesturing with his hands, and I stare at his lips trying to read what he's saying, but only catch the tail end of it.

"-are you even listening to me? What are you, deaf?" I see his lips form the words, and then I register what he said.

His words hit way too close to home, but all I feel is mild irritation and the teeniest bit of hurt. Mostly irritation, though.

I look into his eyes, a light brown that stands out as a reddish color due to his skin color and dark hair.

His face was dark and angry, but when we lock eyes the muscles in his face relax, and his eyebrows furrow the tiniest bit as he stares into my eyes. He almost looks like he can't believe I'm standing in front of him.

His lips part and he's looking at me like... like I can't even describe. It's intense, and my superficial attraction to this guy just multiplies at the look in his eyes.

I've never seen a guy look at me this way; like I'm everything he needs.

But then I feel a drop of slushie land on my toe, and I remember where I am and what this asshole said.

I look down at the cup in my hand. Only half of it spilled, so I have quite a bit left.

I can feel a smirk come onto my face, and look back at the guy, locking eyes with him.

He had looked shocked before, but now he looks like he's about to start smiling, and I see his lips start to move upwards, when I lift the slushie and pour the remnants on his head. He closes his eyes to avoid it dripping into his eyes, and I let out a silent laugh at how ridiculous he looks. I'm a bit scared of how happy this makes me- him, with slushie dripping down his face and onto his shirt.

He brings his hands up and wipes his eyes, and I see them shaking infinitesimally.

When he opens them, he looks like he can't decide between being shocked or angry. His eyes rove all over my face, taking in everything. Despite the look of anger on his features, I'm not really scared.

I normally don't like to speak, preferring to sign or write what I have to say because my voice is so distorted that it makes me uncomfortable to speak (due to everyone's reactions.) But I feel like I need to say this verbally, even though I won't even be able to hear what I'm saying, and he may not even be able to understand me.

"Yes," I say, the word feeling foreign as I use my voice for the first time in a _long time_. I sign while I speak, to really get my point across. "In answer to your question, I _am_ deaf."

I grab a stack of napkins from a dispenser and fling them at him. "Have fun cleaning this up, asshole."

I came for a slushie, and I'm damn well going to get one. I don't even look at his face as I walk around him, grab a new cup and start pouring for the second time today. I can see him in my peripheral vision, and he hasn't even moved, seeming to be in a state of shock.

I walk up to the register and pay for the slushie before swiftly leaving, getting into my car, and driving away.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** New Paul/OC story. I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I haven't even finished any of my other ones yet, but whatevs. I had this idea in my head for this character, so I wrote out a little chapter to see what you guys think._

 _Btw, I am aware of how atrocious that summary is. A better one will come with time... Lol. And no, there will not be a love triangle involved._

 _Let me know if you like it! Feedback is encouraged and appreciated :)_

 _-M_


	2. Don't Think Twice, It's All Right

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

 **Don't Think Twice, It's All Right**

 _And it ain't no use in turning on your light, babe_

 _The light I never knowed_

 _And it ain't no use in turning on your light, babe_

 _I'm on the dark side of the road_

 _But I wish there was something you would do or say_

 _To try and make me change my mind and stay_

 _But we never did much talking anyway_

 _But don't think twice, it's all right._

 _So it ain't no use in calling out my name, girl_

 _Like you never done before_

 _And it ain't no use in calling out my name, girl_

 _I can't hear you anymore_

* * *

I feel a slight twinge of pain in my shoulder when I toss the football back to Max. For some reason, whenever I play with him or Owen, I always try to prove myself to them by throwing too hard and practically dislocating my shoulder. I guess because they're geniuses and always so talented, and I'm so...defective, I feel like I need to prove myself to them, even though they've never once treated me like I was anything less than perfect.

I've had to ask my dad multiple times if I was adopted, since I look nothing like my brothers. Owen and Max could be twins with their dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, if it wasn't for their two year age difference. I'm the youngest at 17, with Max being 18 and Owen 20. I don't look a thing like them or my dad, with my dark hair and green eyes.

Everyone in the family has some variation of blonde hair and brown or hazel eyes, but my dad _did_ say that my mom had the same green eyes as me, which was the only thing that convinced me I wasn't adopted. Everyone else is tall, while I'm a little under 5'. So, yeah, you can see why I think I don't have any blood ties to my family.

We're at First Beach again; it's Max's first time here and he's _so_ not impressed. It's been a few days since the last time I was here...meaning it's been a few days since the slushie fiasco.

I went home and continued on with my day, not regretting a single thing about what I did. The guy deserved it. Okay, so the phrase "what are you, deaf?" is so common that I shouldn't have gotten offended, but it's not like I can help how I felt. And plus, he seemed pissed off so it wasn't like he was teasing me or being playful, it was coming from a place of anger.

Whatever, point is, I've (somewhat) forgotten that little encounter and filed it away in my head as something I don't want to think about.

I watch in satisfaction as the ball sails perfectly into Max's arms, and I can't help but do a little victory dance at my perfect, amazing, beautiful throw.

Max grins and drops the ball to the sand between his feet so he can use his hands to sign. "What is that you're doing with your body? It looks like you're seizing...Should I call someone?"

"I should go professional! Is there even an NFL team for girls? You know what? Who cares! I'll join the boys team and kick _all_ their asses," I sign, ignoring him and still doing my weird shoulder and hip shuffle.

Max just laughs, folding his arms to watch me.

He and Owen learned sign language before I was even old enough to, and _they_ taught _me._ Max was two when my dad finally noticed that I didn't react to loud noises, that I didn't react to his voice. My mother was a prescription drug addict, throughout all of her pregnancies actually, but other than Owen's ADHD, I was the only one affected. My inner ears didn't form the way they supposed to, and the doctors blamed my mother's drug use.

My deafness has never been an issue for them. It was never an 'obstacle' or something they needed to overcome, it never really affected them unless _I_ got upset about it. Despite all the doctor visits, the failed surgeries, and the communication barrier, it never affected anyone but me. They never acted like it was a problem for them, they never got irritated when they'd have to take the extra time to sign something or get my attention or translate.

My deafness was just a part of me, and they've always loved every part of me and never let me forget it.

"You done yet?" Max signs to me, but I ignore it in favor of 'dancing'.

I end my victory with a horrible version of the moonwalk that Michael Jackson would be ashamed of, along with some jazz fingers.

The football is sailing my way before I can do anything else, something I know Max did intentionally so I wouldn't try to butcher any more classic dance moves.

But, the football doesn't sail my way. It sails way over my head, and I stop moving to mock glare at him. "You did that on purpose! You _know_ I can't reach that high!"

"You're the only person on the planet who isn't tall enough to reach that, shortstack," Max signs back with an amused smirk.

I just huff and go to fetch the ball, but I can't see it anywhere on the sand. I look around, and spot a tall, tanned, shirtless form about ten feet away, holding the football with two hands.

I only take a quick glance at this guy's face, but then my eyes dart right back to his...what is that? An eight-pack? Ten-pack? _Twelve_ -pack?

Whatever it is... damn.

And I mean... _dayum._

I can feel heat flood my pale cheeks, so to avoid further embarrassment I hold my hands up to form a triangle, a universal sign to throw the ball.

But I wait, and wait, and wait, and finally have no choice but to make eye contact with this otherwordly being when he doesn't get the memo toss me the ball.

I have to squint, to make sure that's really who I think it is. I mean, how many tall, tanned, buff (but not too buff) guys are in this tiny town?

Is this seriously my life? How can one person be so unlucky?

I freaking dumped a slushie on this guy not even three days ago!

He spins the football in the air, probably trying to show off, and it distracts me from the weird, intense eye contact we were having.

When I see the first movement of his lips, I take two steps closer so I can actually see, since I'm too far away.

"-s this yours?"

"Of course it's mine! Do you not see my hands, obviously waiting for you to throw it back to me?" Is what I _want_ to say. But I already spoke enough when I verbally talked to the douchebag in the gas station, and I don't really feel like doing it again, nor would he understand me if I signed it.

So, I just stare at him with a blank expression. I mean, he _has_ to know who I am. I doubt anyone can forget the face of the deaf person who dumped a slushie on their head.

I can see him mouth the words, "Oh, right," with a remorseful expression, before he drops the ball to the sand just like Max did.

I see him bring his hands up... and for a second I think I'm hallucinating, but then I see his hands moving. Moving in gestures that are so familiar, but the setting makes me think I'm imagining it, so it takes me a second to register that he's actually signing.

I mean, he's signing badly, and it's obvious he doesn't know any words, just the alphabet. But... I watch as he signs what he just said out loud. "I-S T-H-I-S Y-O-U-R-S?"

I'm so shocked that I actually stumble backwards, and I know I have a giant 'what the fuck' look on my face, but I can't help it. What the fuck are the chances that this guy knows sign language? I mean, he's really bad at it, but... wow.

Then... I sign my thoughts back to him. "What the fuck, man? You know how to sign?"

His eyes rapidly follow the movements of my hands, but it's glaringly obvious he has no idea what I just said.

I hadn't even realized Max had sidled beside us, nor had I realized it's been a few minutes, until I see Max's mouth moving, talking to the guy. He signs while he speaks for my benefit so I know what he's saying.

"She said, 'what the fuck, man? You know how to sign?' And I have to say, I'm curious about the answer to that, too."

Max then directs his next question to me, turning more to face me.

This time, he speaks for this guy's benefit while he signs. Whenever we talk and there's hearing or non-hearing people present, he always translates for everyone, speaking and signing at the same time.

"You know this guy, Kota?" He asks.

Oh... boy, do I know this guy.

And boy, do I not like him. Yeah, he's gorgeous, and probably the hottest guy I've ever seen in real life and not through a screen, but that doesn't mean I like him.

I don't answer, instead opting to look at the guy to see what he says.

I don't always get the lip reading thing right. Some words look like other ones, and despite my 17 years of lip reading, I still get it wrong 80% of the time. But this guy enunciates his words perfectly, "I don't... really... Just letters, really, and not well."

It's obvious that he's stumbling over what he's saying and he's nervous, since his speech is stilted. I know it's not my reading, it's _him_.

I can't tell if he's enunciating his words on purpose, because usually when people are aware of my situation, they try to over-exaggerate the movement of their lips, and it always ends up making it worse. He looks uncomfortable, like there's something embarrassing about this admission, though I can't see what.

"And... yeah, kind of... we know each other. I mean, we kind of know each other."

His brows are pinched, but then he looks me in the eyes and suddenly his lips twitch upwards into an almost-smile, like he's remembering our meeting, and he's actually remembering it _fondly._

I know I still have that WTF look on my face, but this situation is so bizarre I can't help it.

"I dumped a cherry slushie on his head," I sign slowly, too in shock to form the right words in a normal amount of time.

When Max sees, he turns fully to face me and stares at my hands disbelievingly. "You did what?"

I cross my arms, a sure indication that I don't want to say anything more on the subject.

Max, knowing he's not getting anything else from me, turns to the guy- and I wish I knew his name, so I can stop calling him 'guy' in my head- and speaks to him. "Why did she dump a slushie on your head?"

I tap Max on the arm to get his attention. " _Cherry_ slushie."

Max gives me an annoyed look, obviously not really caring about that little detail.

"-shitty." I wasn't paying attention, so I had only caught the tail end of what he said.

Wait, what's shitty? He better not be calling me shitty! The asshole.

"What did he just say?" I sign quickly to Max.

"He said that he's said something shitty to you."

My eyes instantly dart from Max's hands to this guy's eyes, only to find him already looking at me. His eyes seem to say everything that I will never be able to hear.

He's sorry.

I can't help but soften just a little. Knowing that he only knows the alphabet, I sign slowly in letters so he can understand me, and try to keep it short and sweet. "N-A-M-E?"

There's something else I want to ask, like how he knows ASL, but first things first.

It takes him a second to catch on, but then he motions to himself, in a "Who, me?" way, and I nod.

"P-A-U-L," he signs, and the way he's smiling at me- no, scratch that- the way he's _beaming_ at me, it completely changes his face. He has a rough-around-the-edges look about him, and frequently makes expressions that indicate he's always angry, but _man_ , that smile right there on his face, it completely transforms him. He's looking at me, and there's this light in his eyes, that, combined with that gorgeous smile, causes this weird twist in my heart and pang in my stomach.

The feeling is so foreign and I'm so focused on it that I don't even realize I've been smiling back at him.

When I do realize it, we've both been smiling way too long and Max is looking at us funny, _especially_ me, since I'm usually a bitch to guys on mere principle... for reasons I don't really like to think about.

I quickly drop my smile, and then Paul does too, narrowing his eyes at me in response. His beautiful eyes rove all over my face, taking in every detail and lingering on the freckles I know are scattered on my nose and cheeks.

I have to look at everyone's hands and lips to make sure nobody has said anything, and after a few seconds I realize that nobody's been talking and that it's just kind of an awkward pause. I can't really say awkward silence, because for me it's always silent, so I'll settle on just _awkward pause._

The guy... Paul, points to me and raises his eyebrows in question.

Am I- am I supposed to know what that means? It looks like he was pointing at...

I look at Max, "Was he just pointing at my tits?"

Max laughs, and I know it's loud by the way he leans over and clutches his stomach, and too late I forget that whenever I sign in front of a hearing person, he translates out loud. So Paul knows what I just said, and instead of being embarrassed of my own bluntness, I'm amused to see his russet cheeks turn a dark, dark red.

I can't help but smirk at his reaction and the violent way he shakes his head no. I let out a laugh, and his head snaps towards me and he starts smiling again, and I don't really want him to ever look at me again if he doesn't have that look on his face, that light in his eyes.

Jesus, I never want him to look at anybody but me for the rest of my life. If I'm being honest, I could probably look at him for the rest of my life, too, he's that attractive.

Max signs and speaks at the same time. "He meant he wanted your name, dumbass."

I shove Max, hard, but he just laughs as he doesn't move an inch. "I think I just felt a nice breeze," he spreads his arms out, joking around, and I scoff at him before turning back to Paul.

He's watching our interaction with a little grin on his face, his cheeks still red but not as bad.

"K-O-T-A," I sign slowly, trying to be considerate. He must not use ASL that often or... or he just recently learned it.

His hands copy mine, and I see his lips mouth something too late for me to catch.

I don't think before I reach over and adjust his hands when he signs 'N' instead of 'T', but quickly pull back when I realize I'm completely invading his personal space and that he's not just hot as hell, his _skin_ is hot as hell.

I think I gasp, because he kind of reaches towards me with a worried look on his face, but I take a large step back. I've never voluntarily touched someone who isn't related to me in a long time (and for good reason), and the comfortability I had with touching Paul is what makes me nervous. What makes me... shifty.

He has that hurt look on his face, kind of similar to the one he had at the gas station, but I don't really stay to apologize. Although, I still never got an apology for the gas station thing.

I lean down at his feet and snatch the football away quickly, then grab Max's arm and steer him towards the parking lot.

If Paul says something, I can't hear it.

I just...flee.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I just want to say that I hope it's assumed that every time Kota "says" something, she's signing. I'm not going to put 'sign' after everything, and no, I haven't forgotten she's deaf. If there's quotation marks, and it's obvious that the words are Kota's, then she's signing. Just want to put that out there._

 _Gosh, I can't even thank you guys enough for all the love I'm already feeling for this story. I seriously can't believe the response I've gotten so far. And can I just say, I always find it so amazing that so many people from all over the world read my stories? I'm so in awe, whenever I see the stats and see all the different countries people are reading this from. It's crazy, and mind-blowing, and gives me all the feels._

 _This chapter isn't really edited as many times as usual, so sorry for any mistakes._

 _I'm currently posting this in favor of studying for my finals so... I'll blame this website when my grade drops lol._

 _I love you all, and I love your reviews, so please let me know what you guys think!_

 _-M_


	3. How Do I Tell A Girl I Want To Kiss Her?

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

 **How Do I Tell A Girl I Want To Kiss Her?**

 _She smiles, bites her lips and turns away_

 _From that point on she's not just another face_

 _She turns back to him with those hazel eyes,_

 _There is no point of return she's all that's on his mind_

 _But he doesn't know what she's been through before_

 _Puts herself on the front lines with no reward_

 _And takes care of everyone else before herself_

 _She's on his mind day and night_

 _Thinks he takes her for granted but to her surprise_

 _He needs her more than she needs him_

 _Won't fight, no, just walks away_

 _Won't tell his secrets, just keeps them safe._

 _That's why she's not just another face._

* * *

Why the hell did I flee from Paul like some overdramatic heroine in a cheesy drama slash romance movie?

I hate it when people do, that, and I freaking did it.

Max and I had gotten back from the beach yesterday, and I'm _still_ recovering from my embarrassing little runaway.

Funny how I'm totally fine with dumping a slushie on a strangers head, but fleeing a normal conversation because of accidental physical contact is what has me cringing in shame.

I'm sitting in my new room, trying to work up the energy to put up my posters and all the decorations I had up at our other house. I've mostly unpacked at this point, all that's left is decorating. Of course Owen and Max won't bother to unpack anything else but their rooms, so that leaves me to unpack everything else.

I feel the vibration of my phone go off for the third time in the last hour, and finally check it. Two are from Luke, my best friend and Max's from back home, and one is from Owen, who is somewhere in the house.

I read Luke's first and can't help but snort.

 _Luke: My life is so much easier now that you guys are gone. So I'm finally at peace and my life is great._

 _Luke: Just kidding. I'm kind of crying in my room in the fetal position thinking about how much I miss you guys. Skype later?_

I quickly type out a response, grinning like a maniac.

 _Dakota: All you need is some Ben & Jerry's and you're the quintessential teenage girl going through a breakup. Buttface #2 has requested my presence. See your ugly face on Skype tonight._

I scroll through my messages, landing on Buttface #2's message.

 _Owen: Can you come in the living room? And don't dwaddle._

The message was sent to the group chat between Max, Owen, and I. I stare at my phone, rereading the words. "Don't dwaddle?"

Owen is so smart that sometimes I can't tell if he uses such weird, old, stuffy words for humorous effect or if it's just the way his way-above-average-IQ brain works. The price for being a genius is his lack of social skills.

Owen is taking a semester off from Harvard to get settled in with us, and since my dad's going to be working in Seattle for a long time, Owen is our primary caregiver at the moment. He's been talking about doing online classes so he can stay with Max and I here in Forks for a bit if dad stays in Seattle.

I heave a sigh and decide not to 'dwaddle', and head into the living room to find Max already sitting across from Owen.

I take a seat beside him and wait.

Owen signs while talking to accommodate both Max and I. "Kota, you're coming with me to the store to get paint. Max, you're putting sheets down while we're gone. You guys start school tomorrow, so get all your stuff ready. I talked to Forks High, and they were unable to get an interpreter on such short notice, so I talked to the high school on the reservation, and they have a girl who graduated a few years ago coming in who knows ASL, her name is Leah. I actually would've preferred you guys go there anyways, because the academic programs seem better since it's a smaller school. We would've had to go through a lot to get permission, since we aren't apart of the tribe, but because of the interpreter thing, they're letting you both enroll there."

"I don't see why I couldn't have gone to that school in Seattle for the deaf."

I know I have a pissy look on my face, but I can't help it!

"You know Dad's rules. You pay for your own gas, and we don't live in Seattle, we live here, in Forks."

"We don't live on the reservation, yet we're going to the school there," I can't help but point out _that_ double standard, and I see Max hide a laugh behind his hand while Owen rolls his eyes.

I feel a slight twinge of pain and rub at my chest. Owen is helping us immensely, hell, he's done more parenting than my father has, and here I am making it more difficult for him.

I quickly sign out a 'sorry'.

He just grins and shakes his head a bit, letting me know he was never really upset.

Owen and Max just sit there, before Owen throws his hands in the air in exasperation. "C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

I flip through the bizarrely named paint colors, landing on a nice duck egg blue for my room. I decided to go with a light, warm yellow for the kitchen, and light grey for the other rooms in the house.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and spin around, finding two huge guys and a little girl standing behind me. The guys are huge, and could actually be Paul's clones. Not even joking OR exaggerating.

I raise my eyebrows, waiting for them to say something.

They look kind of clueless, and lost, and my eyes are darting rapidly between the three of them to make sure I didn't miss anyone saying anything.

"We recognize you," the one on the right says, earning an elbow to the ribs from the one holding the little girls hand.

I take a step back, freaked out. What do they recognize me from? Did I read wrong or was that really what he said?

"Way to freak her out, idiot," the guy looks angry at his... friend?

While they're arguing, I quickly pull out my phone and send a text to Owen, since it's not like I can shout for him.

 _Dakota: SEND HELP! Aisle 9_

The guys still seem to be arguing, and have angled their face towards each other, so I can't read their lips anymore.

I look to the little girl who's just staring at me, seeming oblivious to her babysitter's or brother's or whatever the fuck they are arguing.

She slowly raises her hand and does a little finger wave, and I can't help but grin at her and return the gesture.

She smiles back, revealing a missing bottom tooth.

Adorable.

Absolutely adorable.

The guy holding the girl's hand looks to me. "I'm Quil, this is Seth, and this little princess is Claire."

I can kind of tell what they said, but still I motion to my ear and shake my head, trying to relay I can't hear for the sole purpose of discontinuing this conversation.

The other guy, who looks young and way too bubbly just nods his head, "Yeah, we know."

I scrunch my face up, and the kid laughs. "Paul told us."

I narrow my eyes. Hm. I can guess what else he told them.

And... these clones actually _know_ Paul?

And Paul actually talked about me? Our two brief encounters?

This really is a small town. And it's a really pathetic small town if I'm a topic of conversation. _Me._

I can feel my hackles rise in distrust. What could he have told these guys about me? I can only imagine the horrors.

I pull out the little pocketbook that Owen insists I carry around for communicating.

 _How is it that you recognize me?_ I scribble down, and the both lean in to read it.

Quil looks at Seth quickly. "Oh, um...we probably saw you on the beach," he says.

 _Probably?_

"Your name is Kota, right?" Seth asks nervously, obviously as a diversion from my question. I had a hard time reading him since he was talking too fast.

I nod slowly.

 _You two brothers or something?_

They let out loud laughs and look at each other then back at me. "Something like that."

I furrow my eyebrows. " _Something like that?"_

"Except I'm more mature, better looking, you know, stuff like that," Seth quips, winking at me.

Quil huffs at the younger boy, nudging him hard in the ribs. "He's a pathological liar," Quil says to me.

"I am not," Seth defends himself.

Quil throws his hands up exasperatedly, "See?"

"You guys need something?" I write down. I'm sure these guys are nice, but the way they approached me was creepy as hell, and they know _Paul._

Immediate distrust.

"Oh, um, just wanted to say hi and introduce ourselves. We're building Claire here a 'fairytale treehouse', whatever that is," Seth rolls his eyes.

I give them a finger wave, mouthing 'hi', and they both grin widely at me. Claire, having not been following the conversation at all, grins too.

"Great, well, I'm sure we'll see you around sometime," Quil says.

I nod in response and give and awkward wave as they leave. I watch as Quil swings Claire into his arms and gives her a raspberry.

I see movement in my peripheral vision, and turn to watch Owen come down the aisle, not seeming worried about his baby sister at all.

 _Now_ he decides to answer my SOS text? And late, too?

Brother of the year...

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hey guys! I can't believe the response to this story. I can repeat it over and over bc I am in shock. _

_I love you all._

 _And because of that, here's a short and sweet chapter for you guys. (more like a filler chapter to set up relationships)_

 _Love you guys and love hearing what you have to say! It feeds my empty, deprived soul._

 _-M_


	4. Sadnecessary

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _ **Sadnecessary**_

 _Sadnecessary is what you promise me_

 _All I can do is to follow the tears_

 _Deep down the hollow is what you promise me_

 _All I can do is to follow_

 _Mirror, mirror_

 _Who's the happiest_

 _Is it the lover or is it the beloved_

 _And mirror, mirror_

 _Can I blame you for this_

 _When heartbreakers come around_

* * *

'Are you fucking kidding me?' I can't help but think to myself as I try to navigate this stupid school.

You'd think because it was so small, it should be easy to find my away around. But oh, no, nothing is every easy for me. My schedule says the room numbers, but from the looks of it, all of the paint faded off of so none of the rooms are marked.

Leah, the interpreter, is supposed to meet me a few minutes before my first class, if I can ever find the damn thing.

I startle when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder.

I turn to see a girl, older than me but not by much. She has that toned, defined muscle all of us girls can only dream of having, and a perfect complexion. But the slightly pinched look on her face ruins it.

I'm about to motion that I'm deaf, but then her hands start moving.

"I'm Leah. You're late," she signs to me, a scowl on her face.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "I'm also new, and these buildings don't have any markings, so cut me a little slack, okay?"

She eyes me for a moment, but then the scowl on her face fades and she shrugs one shoulder.

She starts steering me in the direction of the first class, and I realize I was going in the completely opposite direction.

"Where'd you learn to sign?" I ask.

Leah looks over at my hands as I sign, then responds. "Learned when I was in high school a few years back. Wanted to learn a language, and my mom's a nurse so she suggested ASL. The school didn't offer a class so I learned on my own."

I nod in response. "People-" I stop, not wanting to offend her. But then I think that maybe everything offends her, so I decide to continue. "People don't seem very nice here."

For the first time, I see a small smile on Leah's face. "You just don't look like anyone here, I guess. But in my opinion, nobody here is nice to me either."

"What do you mean by that?"

She smirks. "You're just a paleface, is all."

I breathe out a laugh. "I'll try not to take offense to that."

"You can if you want to," she shrugs.

We look at each other for a moment before laughing.

* * *

Leah had stayed with me through all my classes. Usually interpreters get a break in between, but she just stayed.

Leah pats her stomach dramatically as we walk to lunch. "I'm starving."

"You ate in between every class!"

"So?" she signs back. "The mental stress of being back in this hell is making me burn more calories."

I'm too busy laughing at the disgusted face Leah makes as she signs to notice the huge figure standing by the door to the cafeteria, so I end up running into it.

I can't help but let out a grunt on impact. In my haste to get away, I end up tripping over my own shoe and almost fall backwards, but a hand reaches out to steady me.

The heat of this person's hand is scorching on my skin, so much so that I flinch away from the touch and take a step back.

I fling the hair out of my eyes in irritation, then look up and groan. Out loud, I'm sure.

"Thanks for that reaction," Paul says, a small smile on his face, seemingly not offended.

I have trouble reading the last word on his lips- he has really really nice lips- but I figure it out when I realize that 'reaction' fits better than 'traction'.

"You know each other?" Leah signs and speaks at the same time, her voice incredulous.

I shake my head no at the same time Paul signs yes.

Leah looks at us, her usual scowl on her face. "So? Which is it? Yes or no?"

"Kind of both?" I sign, uncomfortable.

I sneak a peek at Paul to see him staring at me. His gaze is almost palpable, tangible, and the emotions in his reddish-brown eyes are overwhelming.

I look at Leah to see her eyes narrowed on us both.

"What do you want?" Leah asks him, her tone harsh.

Paul doesn't seem fazed, as if he's used to it.

"I was..." He has a look on his face, like he's coming up with something on the spot. "Waiting for someone."

"Who?" Leah snaps, and I can feel the tension in the air between these two. They certainly do butt heads.

"Just drop it, Leah," he seems to hiss back at her, before glancing at me.

Caught looking at him, I quickly drop my eyes.

I clear my throat in a very obvious way, hoping to get Leah to stop with the interrogation.

I see Paul and Leah turn towards something behind me, and see Seth strolling up with a huge smile on his face.

He waves when he sees me, and I sigh.

I look over at Leah and sign quickly, hoping Paul still only knows the alphabet so I can say it without anyone knowing. "I met that kid the other day," I sign as I watch Seth walk in our direction. "Watch out, he's way too happy to be sane."

I'm half-joking and half-serious, but I must be funnier than I think I am by the way Leah doubles over in laughter.

Seth reaches us, and his smile is even bigger as he watches Leah laugh.

Leah is too busy laughing to notice Paul's confused look at our one-sided convo, and then he looks at me with those eyes of his. Why are his so special? We all have eyeballs, but his are way too attractive!

"What'd you say to make her laugh like that?"

I shrug sheepishly and look away from him, blushing, not wanting to admit my comment about Seth and even more embarrassed by Leah's reaction.

Seth finally reaches us, and angles his body so he's facing me. Now all three of them are facing me. It was almost intentional, since I now have a perfect view of their hands and faces if they talk.

"Hey, Leah," Seth says brightly. "Hey, Kota, Paul."

I groan and cover my face before looking back at Leah. "You _know_ him?" I sign, mortified at what I said. They must be friends or something.

Leah laughs one more time, wiping her eye.

I notice she doesn't speak out loud as she signs to me. "Kota, he-" she stops, laughter taking over, before continuing. "-he's my brother."

She starts laughing immediately when she sees my face.

"Can someone clue us in? You're doing it too fast." I see Paul's lips move. I quickly start shaking my head at Leah, hoping she doesn't reveal what I said about her goddamn _brother_. But then I register his last comment and frown in confusion. Doing _what_ too fast?

"Nothing you need to worry about, Paul," she snickers into her hand after she signs.

"C'mon Leah, please tell us," Seth says, or at least that's what it looked like he said. And the way he's scrunching his face looks like he's whining.

"You'll find out soon enough, I'm sure," she replies, back to scowling.

I'm staring at Paul now, and he looks resigned to the fact that he won't find out what was so funny.

"Let's just go eat," he mutters, face pitiful. When he glances at me he seems to brighten up just a bit, and grabs Seth's arm to drag him away from me and Leah and towards the cafeteria. He gives me one last smile, like a parting gift.

He's gifting me that perfect smile right there on his beautiful face.

Leah and I start walking in the same direction, trailing behind the guys.

"God, I hate him," Leah signs suddenly.

"Paul? Why? I mean from what I know of him, he's rude sometimes, but not hate-worthy."

"Sometimes. But it's not really that. It's mainly just because we're kind of the resident hotheads here, so we clash a lot. Plus, I've been spending way too much time with him lately."

I hesitate, not wanting to cross a line, but then I remember how many lines Leah's crossed in the handful of hours I've known her. "Why're you spending time with him if you don't like him?"

Leah seems to deflate. "It's complicated. But lately he's been asking me to tutor him, so it's even more time spent together," she rolls her eyes.

I can't hide my shock. "Really? But I thought you worked full time?" I sign, referring to our earlier conversation.

Leah chuckles a bit. "Not tutoring like that. It's weird, he came by a few days ago and asked me to teach him ASL, actually. Said he needed language credits or something before graduation."

* * *

 **A/N:** _I am currently writing from a place of misery. I just received my night retainer, and I have to wear it Every. Single. Night._

 _So yes, I am looking for sympathy here lmao_

 _Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to give you guys a little nugget. Lunch with Paul and the guys next..._

 _But anyways, I can't believe this story. Really. I just wrote it on a whim and came up with it, thinking it would be another one of those unknown stories I write, but you guys ACTUALLY like it!_

 _Insane._

 _I love you all._

 _Please let me know what you think of this chapter!_

 _-M_

 _PS- I've been thinking of doing another fic, just not sure if I should do an Edward/OC, Jasper/OC, Emmett/OC, or just another Paul/OC. I love the wolves so much and hate the vampires SM wrote but there's so much interesting stuff I can do with vampires: the history, the characters, the way it effects relationships. Just wanted your opinion on which one to do!_


	5. Who Needs Nyx (AN)

Ok guys... not a chapter update, though one is coming soon!

Just wanted to say I wrote a new Paul/OC called Who Needs Nyx and was kindly wondering if y'all could check it out.

It's a bit different than what I've written, but there will still be humor despite the serious themes.

Summary:

 _Remy, the unofficial profiler for the FBI and glorified assistant to Agent Marsden, has just been assigned her first case... off the books, of course. A string of murders has popped up in and around the Olympic Peninsula, and evidence leads her straight to La Push. Will she find her suspect? Or one temperamental wolf? One thing we do learn is that Remy belongs to no one and she_ will _find this killer._

So...yeah... check it out if you can, please!

Love you guys!

-M


	6. I Can't Wait

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

 **I Can't Wait**

 _When I saw your face tonight_

 _In your eyes I can see the light_

 _And it's been so long I know_

 _But I can still hear the song that was playing on the radio_

 _Pull up a chair, take a seat when you're ready to ride_

 _Fill up your arms hold my hand put your head on my side_

 _It's been a long time coming and I'm glad to spend time with you_

 _So when this world ends we might as well enjoy the view_

* * *

I'm processing Leah's words as we walk a few paces behind Seth and Paul.

He asked her to teach him sign language? A few _days_ ago?

Maybe it's a coincidence. Maybe he does need the credits.

But the timing is too perfect. And learning from Leah wouldn't actually give him school credits.

I'm contemplating this as we walk through the cafeteria doors. I can see quite a few people look at me and Leah, some even stop walking.

I sigh. I hate small towns.

"Have they never seen girls before, do you think?" I sign to Leah.

She snorts, but then goes back to glaring at the room at large.

Paul and Seth immediately get in line for food, and we follow, getting our food quickly.

When we sit down, I stare at the large piles of food on their plates blankly. Jesus. How can they eat that much? Is it this town? No, I decide, as I look around at the cafeteria and see normal portions on people's plates. Must just be this little group.

I think I gasp out loud when Seth starts inhaling his, Paul and Leah immediately following after him.

Paul notices my reaction and smiles at me, but I notice he starts eating a bit slower and have to bite back my own smile.

A few minutes pass, me eating my sandwich at a normal, human pace, and them eating their food at more of a vacuum type of pace.

Paul pauses, and wipes his hands on a napkin as he finishes chewing his monstrous bite of pizza.

He looks nervous as he brings his hands up, but he starts signing naturally. "How's your first day going?"

I try not to look surprised, but I don't think I'm successful. He's gotten a lot better since the last time I saw him. He's really quite a fast learner. I beam at him, feeling proud of him for some reason.

"It's been okay." I make sure to sign slowly, so as not to go too fast that he can't keep up.

Studying my hands, he seems to understand what I said, and he smiles widely. I see Leah looking at us from the corner of my eye, but Seth is talking her ear off about something with his mouth full.

"That's good. Has everyone been nice to you?" He looks oddly concerned about my answer.

I shrug, looking down. "Haven't really talked to anyone yet," I sign, somewhat sarcastically.

Paul doesn't really know how to respond, but he still comes up with something that comforts me. "Just give it a day, and I'm sure people will start coming up to you."

I can't help but snort. "Nobody ever comes up to me," I give him a dry look. "For some reason being deaf makes people think I'm blind and stupid, too."

I think I sign too fast since I tend to do that when I'm upset, so I repeat what I said at a slower pace when I see his confused look.

When he comprehends what I said, he looks up at me sharply. "That's not true," he signs, his expression adamant. He looks desperate for me to believe this.

I just shrug again, and pick up my sandwich so I don't have to talk.

"I think people are just intimidated by you," he continues. Leah and Seth are still inhaling the mountains of food on their trays, but Paul isn't. He's just... talking to me.

I raise my eyebrows again, swallowing my bite of food and putting my sandwich down. "Oh, yeah? And what's so intimidating about me? I must be too loud, huh?" I joke.

He grins, leaning back a little in his seat. "You're just too pretty for your own good."

I wait a second for him to laugh, or say he's joking and recant his statement. When he doesn't, I let out my own bark of laughter, covering my mouth with my hand.

He folds his arms across his chest, his smile lazy. "What? It's true," He mouths the words.

I shake my head at him. "You're one to talk. You're pretty intimidating yourself. You know steroids are bad for you, right?"

His face is happy, happier than I've ever seen it. Surprising since I just accused him of using drugs. "I think I've heard that somewhere before. I'll take it into consideration, though."

I see out of the corner of my eye Leah making a gagging motion. She rolls her eyes when I shove her lightly in the shoulder.

Across from me, Paul stares at her with a look of frustration before looking at me, then down at his tray a little embarrassed.

Hmm. Did Leah's teasing get to him?

Seth finishes his food, leans back in his chair and pats his stomach dramatically. "That was so good."

I struggle to read his lips through his smile, but then I look at him like he's crazy. Which he is.

"It's cafeteria food," I sign, Leah translating for me.

He shrugs. "Food is food."

Food is _not_ food. Cafeteria food is also _not food._

I shake my head at him, but polish off my PB & J.

He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a pack of mentos that are half-eaten.

He pops a few in his mouth, then looks at his bottle of coke and pauses, his eyes lighting up.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if you ate a mentos and drank a coke... at the same time?" Seth suddenly asks. The gleam in his eyes is concerning, and I watch in horror as he finishes chewing the mentos, reaching for the bottle of coke on the table.

I see multiple hands try to reach out and grab it, but they're no match for Seth's speed... or the lengths he will go to to satisfy his curiosity.

I see the others gesturing wildly, they're mouths open, appearing to be shouting at him, but they're too late.

Seth takes a few long gulps, then pops another mentos to chase it down.

When I see his adam's apple bob for the last time, there's a heavy, pregnant pause. I feel as if we're all on the edge of our seats, waiting for his stomach to explode or something.

I let out a gasp when Seth's face suddenly twists, like he tasted a lime.

We all wait with bated breath as he opens his mouth and...

Burps.

Right in Paul's face.

There's a moment where it looks like Paul is trying to decide if that really just happened or not.

Then his face becomes murderous as he determines that _yes._ Yes, it did just happen.

"You're dead!" I read his lips just as he pounces at Seth.

Seth is quick, scrambling out of his seat and running towards the cafeteria's exit at the same time the bell rings.

"Idiot," Leah signs, slumping back in her seat like she just ran a marathon.

"I wasn't wrong earlier."

She looks at me in confusion.

"He's not sane."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Another short chapter, but at least there's more Paul and Kota interaction!_

 _Let me know what you guys think!_

 _-M_


	7. Painting (Masterpiece)

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

 **Painting (Masterpiece)**

 _The walls are boring me_

 _Paint it like you always dreamed it'd be_

 _Turquoise, neon green_

 _Paint it like you always dreamed it'd be_

 _..._

 _If you want it, you can have it_

 _Every color that you see, you see, you see_

 _If you want it, want it bad_

 _Build yourself a technicolor masterpiece_

* * *

I'm in my room, finishing off my homework (really just texting Luke and _kind of_ doing my homework) when Max barges in.

He signs really fast, running to the window. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" I ask, alarmed.

"There was a...howl that sounded really close," he signs, his face concerned as he closes my open window.

I stare at him incredulously. "And you...what? Though _I_ would hear it?" I sign, my heart still racing.

Max pauses, then laughs to himself. "Sorry. It just freaked me out. I didn't know there were wolves in the area." He's still looking out the window.

He finally takes a good look at me and laughs again. "What the hell are you _doing_?"

I look down at my books and my laptop. "Homework?" Hope he doesn't notice that I haven't really touched my books in a half hour, and my phone is lit up in my lap.

"Okay. Let me rephrase. What the hell are you _wearing_?"

I roll my eyes at him. "It's a face mask. You might not have cared that you had acne as a teenager, but the majority of us _do."_

I don't have time to protest before he whips his phone out and takes a picture. I groan, knowing what it'll show. Me, in my ice cream cone shorts and green goop on my face.

"You look ridiculous," he smiles, obviously amused.

I smirk at him. "So did you when you had acne."

I can tell that he gasps, and he brings a hand to his chest, tapping it. " _Ouch._ That one hurt right here."

His face goes almost comically serious. "Keep your window shut, okay? That sounded really close."

I nod at him, deciding not to laugh at his expression before I look out the window myself. It's not dark enough that I can't see anything, but I do have to squint to make out the surrounding forest.

That's all this town is. _Forest._

Max has long since left my room when I check my phone.

 _Luke: Hello?_

 _Luke: Did you die?_

 _Luke: Nice face mask. You look like a green smurf._

 _Luke: Actually you're the size of one, too._

I roll my eyes. Sometimes having the same best friend as your brother can be a pain in the ass. I mentally curse Max for sending Luke that picture.

 _Kota: My face is green and I'm still cuter than you._

I add a peace sign emoji at the end.

I turn back to my books, writing down some notes for the assigned reading, when I see movement out the corner of my eye.

I look out the window only to see nothing but trees.

But then, at the edge of the forest, I see a flash of grey fur and startle.

Shit, that wolf is really close. I can't help but stand up and walk to my window to get a closer look.

Despite Max's warning, I open my window and stick my head out.

I think I make a noise when I come face to face with the wolf. I feel the vibrations from my throat, but I don't remember telling myself to make that noise.

I trip over my own feet and land on my butt, scrambling back on all fours like the thing is gonna come through my window.

I take a moment to recover, staring at the wolf that is sniffing the edges of the window. I see it's snout twitching with the movement.

My heart is beating fast, and I wait for Max to come barging into my room again, but I must not have been that loud.

For some reason, I don't feel like freaking out that much. The wolf hasn't tried anything. In fact, with the way it's nose was twitching and the goofy look it has on its face now, with it's wide eyes and tongue lolling out, he doesn't look _scary._

But it is _ginormous._

I wait for it to do something, but when it just stares at me, I slowly get up, so as not to scare it.

I briefly wonder where the fuck my sanity went.

I take a step, and it bares its teeth at me. I let out a laugh, because it doesn't even look threatening. It looks like it's freaking _smiling._ And it looks like it's appearing that way on purpose.

I look around my room, waiting for the hallucination to go away or for Ashton Kutcher to jump out at me, because this shit just doesn't happen where I'm from.

It looks so majestic, more human than any wolf I've ever seen in pictures, but I have to remind myself that this animal can be deadly. It's hard though, when it acts like an oversized puppy waiting to play.

I take another step closer when it starts wagging its tail. I stop, though, remembering Max's worry and imagining how pissed Owen will be if I get killed by a freaking wolf from the safety of my own room.

"Come on, boy, get," I shoo it away, actually using my voice like when I did with Paul. I use it rarely, but I'm alone and no one can hear me but this wolf.

It's face looks pitiful at my words, and I melt a little inside.

It really is a big puppy.

I'm a sucker for puppies.

I step closer, and I realize I'm actually at the window now, close enough to touch it.

Too quick for me to comprehend, the wolf's head comes at me.

I close my eyes and flinch away, expecting my face to get eaten off.

I slowly open one eye when all I feel is warm breath on my face.

The wolf is just sniffing me, and it's then I realize I have the facial mask on.

The wolf is literally smelling my face.

The smell of it _is_ pretty strong, I admit, since it's bentonite clay mixed with apple cider, so I can't fault the wolf for being curious, but it's so damn close to my face.

It seems sad when it notices my flinch, and I actually feel guilty. I reach my hand out, ready to pet it and give it some affection to make up for the flinch, when I realize what the fuck I'm doing.

I don't want to. In fact, every single thought running through my brain is telling me not to do it, but at the last minute, instead of petting the wolf, I slam the window closed right in front of his face.

I catch a glimpse of devastated eyes before I close the blinds, turn around and take a deep breath.

 _What the fuck just happened_ , I think to myself, closing my eyes.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Omg, you guys, I'm so sorry for not updating! This semester is so incredibly busy, I've barely had time to breathe. _

_While I had some time, I typed up a quick chapter. I almost wouldn't even count it as a chapter since it's so short._

 _I apologize, but it's better than nothing! (I hope? Lol)_

 _Anyways, I can't believe you guys. I'm gone for a few months and come back to some amazing feedback! AND so many followers!_

 _you guys are the best, and I love you all._

 _Let me know what you guys think of this one!_

 _-M_


End file.
